


vita a mortam [Podfic]

by BitterlyByronic (A_Little_Bit_Broken)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/BitterlyByronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Spring and Bucky is Autumn</p>
            </blockquote>





	vita a mortam [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layercake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [vita a mortam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951256) by [layercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layercake/pseuds/layercake). 



> All the thanks to layercake for letting me podfic this! I don't know if I quite brought over the warm, soft atmosphere that this evoked for me but I tried my best. Hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> This fulfills my Podfic Bingo "2nd Person POV" , "less than 10 mins" and "read quietly" squares.  
> I'm a naturally quiet reader if I admit it, but I think just the mood of this fic (I sort of get a visual of a tranquil pond and also of being curled up at a window while the rain drizzles faintly at the glass) had me going even softer than I usually would. I ended up being kind of worried I'd lose words in some spots but it came out all right.
> 
>  
> 
> The music used in this recording is Paolo Nutini - Autumn (Instrumental)

**Stream:**

 

**Download:**

 

**[MP3 [7MB]](https://archive.org/download/VitaAMortam/vita%20a%20mortam.mp3) **

(right click, save as)

 

**[Alternate MP3](https://mega.nz/#!ENBARJpD!QbsIBgwXbIGMBZyCVQ-efEYAYkG_yIuU9mcxqO602D8) **


End file.
